Up, Up and Away
by SueSassySue
Summary: Doc Martin and Louisa are becoming aware of their attraction to each other. Then … Louisa has a chance to spend several summer months in the United States with an international teacher exchange program. Away she goes … and someone new catches her eye. Will she return to Portwenn and Martin? Please forgive a far away writer in America for not knowing so many English terms or ways.
1. Chapter 1

Up, Up and Away – Synopsis - Doc Martin and Louisa are becoming aware of their attraction to each other. Then … Louisa has a chance to spend several summer months in the United States with an international teacher exchange program. Away she goes … and someone new catches her eye. Will she return to Portwenn and Martin?

Please forgive a far away writer in America for not knowing so many of the exact of English life . In the first chapter it would be things such as if Louisa had a mailbox in the village post office or would her mailed be delivered to her home, and who are the ultimate administrators of the Portwenn educational system.

UP, UP AND AWAY Chapter 1: A Development

"Hooooooooooooray!" Louisa's shriek echoed in the small confines of the Portwenn post office. A teenage girl was handing over a package to be mailed and an elderly couple had just stepped inside. Everyone turned to see what was happening. Louisa was waving a letter in the air and repeating, "I'm going … I'm going!" Suddenly, all was quiet. Was this the proper behavior for the headmistress of Portwenn Primary School? Louisa felt her face flush.

"Miss Glasson, is everything all right," asked Mrs. Thornberry, the postmistress.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Louisa blurted out. "So sorry," this was said much quieter.

A glance at the faces showed Louisa what they all were straining to hear. Well, what next? Where was she going?

Should she tell them her good news? Did she want this information shared around the village before the proper people were told. And she knew how fast that would happen. And who were the proper people? The board of directors governing the school, of course. She no longer had relatives in Portwenn, but friends … yes, her friends should be told. Hmmmmmm. And Martin? Was he her friend? Was he more than a friend?

Quickly Louisa stuffed the letter and envelope with the ragged edges she ripped open into her purse. She called out, "Goodbye then," bobbed her head down and was out the door.

The air was filled with springtime, the fragrance of flowers now fully in bloom and the chirping of birds delighting in the completion of their return journey after winter near a southern shore. Portwenn was home to them and also to villagers whose roots went deep, deep into the past as surely as wild grasses clung from cracks in the steep rocks and grew in the soil at the top of cliffs. Louisa was such a village girl, but on her own now that her parents had left the village where she had grown into young adulthood and then moved away for an education and a teaching job in London. She was back now, using the experience she had gained in her career to lead the group of earnest teachers at the local school. After living in a big city, Louisa had happily returned to this small village of her girlhood.

Louisa clutched the sheaf of papers in her arms and headed up the hill to her cozy home that overlooked Portwenn Bay. There was work from school, as usual, to finish tonight before facing more tasks tomorrow. It was just over a week until the end of the primary school year. So much to think about. The students were eager for their freedom from study and Louisa wanted them to leave school with a feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction.

She was pleased with the work being done by the committee of teachers and several parents who were busy planning activities for the end-of-year celebration. The anticipation of that last day, filled with fun, food and frolics with friends, had the students fly through any work assigned them and the halls of the school flowed with children whose lively chatter had risen several decibels or more. She hoped the memory of these days would bring them back eager and ready for another school year after a carefree summer. She would be ready and eager for them in the fall.

But Louisa knew that was not the way some students felt about school, and here was a challenge that she attempted to overcome each day. Whether through a pat on the head for the little ones or a hand on a shoulder, a sympathetic smile or a cheery one, a few whispered words of encouragement or a "thumbs up" for good work, she tried to be in tune with each student from quick chats with the teachers and her own observations as she mingled with them during each school day. She realized how lucky she was in her choice of career for she relished these interactions with students and teachers alike and her opportunities to make a difference in their lives.

This had been a good school year, she thought. She knew parents were awaiting the end-of-year reports on their children's progress and the expected statement of their advancement to the next level. Louisa hoped she had displayed just the right amount of firmness and encouragement about final requirements at the meeting with the teachers yesterday as she outlined what more needed to be done before they all went their separate ways for the summer holiday. The final reports on each student were to be completed in two more days. The ones with less than sterling comments about any students had to be on her desk for review at that time. There was much that she needed to do before her summer holiday began.

She felt a headache coming on. But then … she remembered the letter hidden in her purse. The thought of it banished any headache and Louisa hurried home to do what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

UP, UP AND AWAY Chapter 2: A Dream Come True

Louisa settled on her sofa with a cup of tea and she reread the letter from the Council for International Teacher Exchange (CITE) with greater care. She did not know that her smile kept expanding as she read. She reached the end, and indeed, she was being offered a summer job in the program. Then she read it aloud.

Dear Miss Glasson:

Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that your application for a summer term in our International Teacher Exchange program has been accepted. You indicated an interest in being placed in the United States, and this primary school position is available:

Location: Millersville Elementary School

35 Cedar Street

Millersville, Illinois 22334

Size: Millersville is a municipality in the north central area of the state of Illinois,

with a population of 965 (approximately 20 miles from Chicago). The Millersville Public Schools (K-12) average from 15-21 students in each primary grade. The junior and senior high school grades enroll students from a larger area with an average of 34 students per grade.

Length of

school year: The Tuesday after Labor Day (first Monday in September) through the first full

week in June following Memorial Day (May 31).

Summer school runs for 6 weeks, beginning the week after the end of the

regular school year. Summer school is offered for primary grade students who

may benefit from additional instruction in basic subject areas and/or individual

direction to achieve desired behavior.

Requirements: Teaching degree or certificate issued by an accredited college, university or

institution of any participating country affiliated with CITE.

Position: First 2 weeks work as teaching assistant with lead teacher, assignment

thereafter to be forthcoming.

*Stipend: The amount is determined by location of school, whether urban or rural.

Housing is provided.

We are sorry for the lateness of this offer, but there was an unusually large number of qualified candidates this year for a limited number of positions. Please contact Ms. Kimberly Lawson of our office by email or phone (222-333-4451) with your acceptance or rejection of this summer teaching exchange opportunity.

Again, congratulations on your selection. We look forward to welcoming you to an exceptional experience of sharing knowledge and expertise in an atmosphere which creates new friends amid the joyful discovery of cultural differences and similarities.

Sincerely,

Mr. Robert J. Siegel, President

CITE, Inc.

New York, NY

* A stipend of $150.00 per week is offered instead of a salary, which is lower than for a

regular wage. However, this payment is accompanied with the reimbursement of the full

cost of transportation to and from your home country and a housing allowance is also

provided.

Louisa let out another long squeal of excitement and this one did not have to be squelched until she was almost out of breath. This enticing opportunity was totally affordable. She had not felt this honored since she was named headmistress of Portwenn Primary School two years ago.

Louisa had settled into the routine of life in Portwenn so quickly, it was almost as if she'd never been away. People were so friendly and helpful that her move had almost been too easy. She missed the excitement of London, but she knew she was really a homebody at heart. The older village folk were delighted that someone of the younger generation had returned after sampling big city life and it was hoped that her example also would help lure other young people back home to Portwenn. People spoke to her who remembered her as a little girl, or they knew her parents, and some even remembered her grandparents. when she happened to read an article about this organization commonly known as CITE. It had surprised her how strongly the idea of meeting and working with educators and their students while being given the opportunity to travel appealed to her.

This did not have to be a lengthy commitment and could, with proper planning and the cooperation of her peers at the school, fit into her professional life. Broaden her knowledge and enhance her skills. Ah, her peers, this is how she thought of the other teachers as she relinquished her role as administrator after some morning scheduling tricks so that she could walk into her own classroom with her own students for the rest of the day. Would they cooperate or view this as taking unfair advantage of the fact that she had no parents, no husband, and certainly no children of her own to keep her continually in this lovely place? Well, she would start small. Just a summer adventure, and perhaps only a one time posting abroad would satisfy her curiosity and wanderlust.

So she'd sent off her application and then promptly forgotten all about it with the busyness of every day. Except sometimes at night, her eyes would suddenly fly open as a random thought pushed through her drowsiness before sleep. Would she hear from CITE about her application? When, soon? Or her mind leaped ahead and the thought was, should I buy a larger piece of luggage if I'm going to America?

And now she knew she would be going to America. After becoming headmistress, this was her latest dream come true! This news deserved a proper drink. She rushed to the kitchen and poured red wine from an opened bottle into a glass. As she raised it with a happy shout of "Louisa, here's to you," in her mind she pictured the residents of Portwenn all gathered in the local pub and raising their glasses in this happy toast to her. Soon it would be time to tell them of the adventure that awaited her for the summer.


	3. Chapter 3

UP, UP AND AWAY Chapter 3: A Complication Named Martin

Louisa poured herself another drink, and this one was to quell a nagging feeling she sometimes had, a feeling more than a definite thought that she was missing something in life. Yes, the wine did the trick and her elation returned. She had to share this news with someone right now. Louisa grabbed her phone to dial a number ... and then she paused. Martin Ellingham, the general practitioner of Portwenn, was the one she'd automatically started to call.

This dream of America had been resurrected by the news of her acceptance and it had overtaken all her thoughts since her shriek in the post office that afternoon. But there was a new reality in her life. The unexpected had happened. She had met Dr. Martin Ellingham.

That meeting could not have been more awkward. Louisa had finally overcome the flush of embarrassment that she had whenever she remembered her judgmental behavior towards him and her sharp words - "You've got a problem" - that she'd flung at him before she moved to a row further back from the one where they had sat facing each other on the flight from London to Turo airport. And to think they could have even shared a cab from the airport to Portwenn if they had spoken decently with each other. But, no, she was not going to accept all the fault for that unfortunate incidence. He could and should have spoken up right away about the reason for his intense scrutiny of her face. She had no idea he was a medical doctor. Then she arrived for the meeting which had been scheduled to interview the candidate for the vacant position of GP and with great surprise they recognized each other. It was why tall, taciturn Dr. Martin Ellingham was in Portwenn, and she saw that he was swaying the other committee members favorably with his remarks. He could become the new GP for the village. Well, she had had plenty to say about that in the meeting. She'd seen more than she needed to know on the plane about his lack of interpersonal skills and surely he had a poor bedside manner to go along with it.

But then Martin had finally spoken to her, as he was invited back into the conference room to be offered the position. Louisa had voiced the annoyance she felt at this decision by warning him that he would no longer be working as a surgeon dealing with bodies, but to remember as a GP he would be treating people. He had ignored her remarks to ask her if her vision was a bit blurred in one eye. Any further sharp retorts of hers had been stilled as she quietly answered his questions. Back home later in the afternoon she remembered his calm manner and the sound of his voice as she prepared to follow his instructions and make a phone call to the eye doctor in Turo. She'd gotten an appointment for the next day and treatment was promptly scheduled. A week later she'd glanced through a window and was surprised to see him striding past the school. He turned his head her way so she knew he'd seen her wearing the eye patch. Martin was now officially the General Practioner of Portwenn, but Louisa had been his unofficial first patient. It had been several more days before she had the chance to thank him as she bravely faced him to request a transfer of her medical records back to Portwenn from Turo in order that he could become her regular doctor.

However, in the following days there were many times when she realized that she was correct in her initial assessment of Martin. She was provoked time and again by his thoughtless treatment of the villagers. Then she would recall the hurried but intense examination he'd given her eye and the soundness of his judgment, which had been only a brief glimpse of his prompt but careful skill that he continually showed in dealing with all manner of illnesses and accidents as he treated the people of Portwenn. They flocked to the same office and home of old Dr. Sim's that he'd made his own and she began to reexamine her view of him in spite of his often boorish behavior.

Martin and Louisa often passed each other in the narrow village streets and her feminine eyes noticed the fine cut and fabric of the impeccable shirts and suits he wore. Martin would mumble a quick greeting and hurry by, and often she was not even sure what his mumble had said. But this acknowledgment of her presence in the street certainly contrasted to the brusque manner with which he quickly trod past others moving along, even if they had been in his office with him just minutes before.

There were times when he did want to talk with her, and when he paused, she did also. In the beginning of these brief exchanges, their talk concerned her eye problem which he had immediately identified and diagnosed during their first moments together. One day Louisa had invited Martin to meet her at the local pub, but she could tell he was uneasy being out socially where his patients might appear. So it was almost a routine that had developed for them to seek some time together, but usually not in one of their homes. The dinners she now shared with Martin had been unexpected, considering the calamity of their first meeting, but they'd gotten past that. She thought the village folk were largely unaware that they were ever together and that is what Martin preferred for he willing drove the distance to Turo or to an out-of-the-way country pub for a meal. He drank his glass of water and Louisa ordered wine.

Louisa was discovering that Martin demanded the utmost professionalism of himself in his dedication to his chosen profession. She admired that in him, that he preferred to be readily available to grab his bag from his office and hasten to any emergency call, no matter how trivial. It also meant that he needed time in the evenings and on weekends to read medical journals and occasionally consult with several former colleagues in London. Long stretches of time would pass when neither saw each other on the street nor in a shop. What she looked forward to many evenings were his phone calls, but again there was no pattern and she was unsure what prompted him at times to dial her number. She was surprised when the first casual call came because they'd just said goodnight to each other. He must have called the minute he'd gotten home. Now in the evenings she would be busy correcting school papers and the phone would ring. After answering "Hello," she would hear his long, drawn-out "Aaaah, hello Louisa." With many pauses, they stumbled through an awkward chat to share their day with each other.

Louisa was trying to accept Martin's silences as they drove or ate because his glances at her were becoming most unnerving. When their eyes met, each quickly looked away, and Louisa almost forgot to breathe. What was going on? She hadn't felt this way before, even as she told herself that this man certainly did not fit her idea of a courtly lover. And then she would laugh. She was not some dainty medieval maiden who needed a knight to rescue her. But he did have an effect on her, even if sometimes it was one of annoyance at something he'd said. Try as she might to hold her tongue, it was as much not in her nature to be silent as it was for him to be. Martin had not touched her in an affectionate way yet. And she wondered would he ever. In fact, his courteous manner of opening the car door or pulling out her chair to seat her for a meal were accomplished without so much as a brush of his arm against her. Except once. Following her into the Stag and Hare, he had stumbled on a rug and as he grabbed at the doorway to steady himself with one hand, his other hand fell downward along her back. She felt an electric current jolt through her body and it was like she knew and didn't know what that had meant at the same time. He apologized again and again while they ate, and she sat there wishing that he would stumble against her again later.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – An Usual Man

Louisa had no idea if she and Martin had a future together, and a number of times she was left to wonder if they would even have a next date. Martin seemed content to have her in his life as an occasional female companion. She was someone to listen to his very thorough clinical descriptions of whatever ailment popped up in conversation as they were out and about. He was giving her a medical education, whether she wanted one or not.

Just last week Louisa had been embarrassed for Martin, but he seemed completely oblivious. A young waiter came to their table to take their order, and he had a brown discoloration on his hand. Louisa was aghast when Martin spoke up, "Why, your birthmark … that's a _café au lait spot_ on your hand." Louisa shook her head "no" to Martin as he continued by naming another kind of birthmark that also carried the name of a drink. "Former Russian premier Mikhail Gorbachev has a _port-wine stain_ on his head, and those can vary from pink to dark red."

Desperately, Louisa tried to change the subject by telling about a row between two students at school that day. But Martin would not be deterred as he went on to explain why some birthmarks disappeared shortly after birth and why some needed medical attention, but not the kind of mark the waiter had. The young man continued serving them, but he obviously was now feeling awkward about coming to their table.

Louisa had looked up at the waiter, rolled her eyes as she tilted her head at her dinner date and quietly said, "I'm sorry" to the young man. He grimaced at first, but then shrugged his shoulders and gave Louisa a full smile to indicate he understood her concern. Louisa finally was very direct with Martin and said, "Martin, no. No more talk about birthmarks. You are making our waiter uncomfortable."

The confused look on Martin's face showed no understanding of what had happened. Louisa tried to explain further, "Have some empathy for people, Martin, please. By talking about birthmarks, you focused on something that young man is aware of, but it isn't a fault. He's doing fine, he's living with it and getting on with his life." The meal had ended in silence between them. But she noticed that Martin left the waiter a rather substantial tip.

Arriving at her home, Louisa quickly said "Good night" to Martin as she stepped out of his Lexus, and he gave her a rather disparaging look as he drove off. She was sure he wouldn't invite her out again, and that night two contrasting thoughts kept her awake. "That's the way he is. Let him go, let him go." Then she'd focus on what she'd done, "Oh, why am I compelled to give him a sermon about proper behavior all the time! Why can't I hold my tongue with Martin … that man, he … he …?!" She had to admit to herself: yes, she really did like that man. Finally, an uneasy sleep came.

But there were more dinner dates. Or just a drive through the countryside in the evening. Now Louisa was sure many people knew that she and Martin had been spending time together. Bert Large certainly wasn't shy about piping up with a sly comment about "your certain friend" when he saw one of them. Even Martin's Aunt Joan had told her that she thought Louisa was the best thing that had ever happened to Martin.

That someone like him had turned up in Portwenn had seemed unreal to Louisa, and Martin certainly would not be here if he hadn't developed a problem in continuing his work in London as a surgeon. Their paths certainly had not crossed the few years she had taught in that city. She'd had her work and some new friends in a pleasant city neighborhood where she felt secure, and from which she would venture to explore the fabulous culture and history of London. But there were days, even though she was quite removed from the hustle and bustle of the center of the city, when she would begin to feel uneasy and claustrophobic if she thought too much about how she missed the countryside of Cornwall and her little village of Portwenn.

Martin had told her about his blood phobia. He was seriously troubled by that turn of events in his life, and he expected his time in Portwenn would be of short duration. He so wanted to be back in London working as a surgeon again. In turn, Louisa had confessed the claustrophobia she'd felt in London. She laughed while she told him as if it had been a joke on her that she was not infatuated with city living. To settle in London with a job that provided the means to enjoy a cosmopolitan lifestyle was the goal of so many young people in small cities and villages around Great Britain, and indeed, from around the world. But Martin's London was not one of enjoyment, Louisa could tell. That was where he felt he could do the greatest good. His intellect and skill would benefit patients with critical surgical needs and the younger doctors on staff that he mentored. In London there was the opportunity for Martin to spend almost every waking hour in service to his calling.

Martin could not understand the hold this village had on Louisa. He was not a folksy sort of character, not at all in tune with the casualness of life in a small village nor with the scrutiny that everyone was under by everyone else. But it was home to her. And for that reason, when she had applied with CITE, the organization that handled teacher exchanges abroad, she had specifically requested an assignment in a smaller city or village. Louisa was delighted that it appeared her preference had been taken into consideration

Could she jeopardize her relationship with Martin by accepting this summer teaching position? Or was that what it needed? Martin was an unusual man and her mind would swing between believing they could become a loving couple to wondering how on earth she could possibly expect they would ever move on to sharing any kind of mutual bond. She knew if she flew away, he would hardly know she was gone. But then she would veer right back to imagining that he would realize he missed her while she was gone and, when she returned, he would be eager to be with her and try to be more compatible. He'd be more willing to talk about making some changes that would move them into greater understanding and intimacy.

What should she do?


	5. Chapter 5 - A Tea and Chat with Joan

Chapter 5 – A Goal for the Weekend

Louisa got out of bed and stretched. The sun was shining and she knew it was going to be a good day. It was Saturday. Even though there was only one week until the end of the school term, last night she had finished what she needed to do up to this point. She had been hoping Martin would call, but her phone had been silent. But that was okay. Louisa had decided who it was that could give her some words of advice. Louisa's goal for the weekend was to get that other viewpoint.

Louisa buttered a piece of toast and took a bite as she dialed her phone. Joan Norton answered on the third ring, a bit breathless.

" Joan here."

Louisa quickly swallowed and said, "Joan, this is …"

"Yes, Louisa."

"I'm sorry, Joan. I must have gotten you away from something. You sound winded."

"I was out … chores, you know. But good to talk with you whenever we get the chance."

Louisa smiled, "Well, that's just what I'm calling about. Could I drive out this afternoon for tea? I'll bring along something from the bakery. I need to tell you something, ask you … er … discuss something with you."

Louisa could hear Joan's chuckle. "And I bet it involves that nephew of mine!"

Louisa felt her checks flushing even though there was no one around, and the thought came. People did know. Or rather, it seemed that almost everyone in the village knew she and Martin spent time together. And … Louisa was sure they were busy in their heads deciding what that meant. She was greeted with wide smiles, as always, but there was a deep nod of the head or a wink that she hadn't noticed before when she passed folks on the street, and the older women reached out to grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze when she stopped to talk. Louisa thought that Martin was probably the only person around who wasn't thinking about her and him, he and she … well, of Martin and Louisa as a couple. A couple that belonged together. He was the only person who did not see them that way and Louisa was starting to doubt that idea too.

"Yes, Joan. As perceptive as usual."

"What's he done now?" Joan growled.

"Er … nothing, it's …"

Joan groaned, "It's that 'Nothing' that is the matter, isn't it?"

Louisa deliberately put a lighter tone in her voice as she answered, " What I meant to say is that I've gotten some wonderful news …"

Joan laughed, "And I'm to be the first to know! Bless you, because I would have heard something for sure if anyone else in Portwenn had been let in on a secret of yours. Tea then … drive on out."

o-o-o

Louisa rushed out of the bakery with a bag of hazelnut biscuits and headed for her car parked nearby.

"Yoo-hoo, Louisa," a familiar voice hailed her.

"Oh Bert, hi," Louisa replied. "Gotta run."

"Hmmm … something sweet for the sweetheart in your life, eh?" Bert teased.

"Afternoon tea with Joan"

Bert had a reply to that too. "Ah, getting in good with the family, I see."

Louisa stopped and turned to glare at him with her hands on her hip. She didn't care who heard what she had to say to Bert.

"After I've done my job, there is nothing going on in my life that concerns you or anybody else in this village, and I'd like you to remember that."

"Ah, Louisa, just having a little fun. Didn't mean to annoy," Bert tried to retreat from Louisa's irritation.

"Goodbye then." Louisa got in her car and drove off. With her heart beating faster after her encounter with Bert, she flew by Martin in his Lexus and only realized that when she glanced in her rear view mirror.

And immediately, thoughts of him and his day flew through her mind. Was he on his way to an emergency? No, he wasn't even driving as fast as she was. Perhaps Mrs. Tishell called to say that an order of a certain medicine had arrived. The clinic wasn't open today, but even so … he would be working, wouldn't he? Was he on his way to Truro? There wasn't anybody he would just go to see … for a chat … was there?

Louisa heard hens clucking as she pulled up in front of Joan's cottage. "Don't start clucking about Martin right away," she told herself. "You have got to make a decision about going to America or not. This really has nothing to do with Martin. I'm just thinking about my career."

And with that thought firmly in her mind, she knocked at Joan's door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – What To Do About Martin?

Joan Norton swung open the door to her cottage with a hearty greeting and her arms outstretched. "Louisa, Louisa, come on in!"

Louisa stepped into Joan's arms and was enfolded in a warm clasp. Louisa could feel her eyes starting to tear up because this … this was what she longed to receive from Martin. A hug to wipe away all the doubt she felt about him, that he wanted her … to be with her, but also … the 'more than that' … that Louisa realized she wanted.

Louisa quickly stepped back and held out the bag with the bakery sweets as her thank you for being Joan's guest. But sharp-eyed Joan had noticed Louisa's eyes and face.

"Oh, that man!" Joan retorted as she took the bag and then put the teakettle on to warm up. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm going to guess that you haven't heard from him for a while."

Louisa shook her head and sat down. "No, I'm not bothered about that. Not much, anyway. But that's not why I'm here. Are you ready for a long story?"

"Of course, we have the rest of the afternoon. Am I the first to hear this story?"

Louisa looked around the room and then at Joan. "We're alone, right. I haven't told anyone about this."

Joan beamed with the knowledge of the honor she was receiving. She had Louisa's trust and was going to hear something Louisa was ready to share, and for the first time. Joan poured tea and eagerly exclaimed, "I'm all ears."

"I had a dream since I was young. That I would visit America … see Hollywood, New York City, meet cowboys and musicians …."

"Really?" Joan didn't sound impressed.

Louisa blurted it out, just as she had done in the Portwenn post office. "I'm going! I really do have a chance to go to America. Soon, very soon. For a summer job."

Joan gave a small gasp and said, "This is not at all what I was expecting to hear!"

But Joan recovered her surprise and, in a loud voice, called out, "Louisa Glasson, brave international traveler and explorer!"

Louisa laughed and gave Joan a big smile. But she hesitated a bit. Louisa had been as surprised as anyone by the news. "Er, this winter when things weren't going so well between Martin and me … at school the students were passing around germs and Martin thought I was to blame for that. For all the parents who brought their sick darlings for him to see. And you know his patience for patients … sorry, a small joke there, but small patients are the worst, as you know. The weather was bitterly cold and gloomy and I spent so many evenings all by myself … well, one night I picked up a magazine …

Joan interrupted, "You might not be surprised to hear that Marty was a rather sickly lad himself. Considering his father was a famous London doctor and his mother trying to be a society lady … he really had no one looking after him. He caught all the germs the other kids should have gotten too. I wonder if he remembers that."

Joan coughed, "Sorry, couldn't help remembering that myself. Go on."

Louisa gave a weak smile, "Poor Martin. That's something we certainly share … a wretched childhood."

Joan held up the plate of biscuits, "Eat, eat. Have another. Thanks for bringing them."

Louisa reached for one and in her mind, she had an image of herself stuffing her mouth with the rest of the biscuits on the plate as Martin looked on in horror. She took a polite bite.

"I saw this ad in an educational magazine for a Summer Teacher Exchange Program so I called for more information. I was ready to go anywhere else right away. To get away from the cold, away from all the sick students …

Joan quickly added, "… and away from Martin."

"Yes, that was how I felt. There were choices I had to make on the application and I could have gone abroad to the continent. But suddenly it brought back my teenage dream. It seemed this was my one big opportunity to do something I hadn't even thought of before. I could apply for a school in the United States. Teachers are needed everywhere to work at summer schools for students, all ages … Of course, I marked 'primary.' That's what I'm used to."

Joan continued for her, "So you sent the application off and then you got it."

Louisa replied, "Well, not exactly. But I'll get to that. Another choice was location, which mean I had to do some geography research. Did I want to be in a metro or rural setting? Was I willing to work at a rustic camp in the north woods? Or I could be in the mountains. Can you imagine how excited I was just reading the application?!"

Joan laughed a hearty laugh. "Good for you, Louisa. What did you choose?"

"I'm a country girl at heart. I'm not ready to climb mountains or fight off bears in a forest. I think most big cities are all alike, really … so I picked a small city or town in the Midwest."

Joan said, "Hmmm, the Midwest … what, er … well, where is that exactly?"

"It's right in the middle of the North American continent. That's including Canada, of course. And Canada was a choice too. But what could be more different from Cornwall. Far away from any ocean. And the pictures I saw … everything looks rather flat, no rocky cliffs, no fishing boats."

Joan mused, "I wonder what I would pick. Going to America is certainly something that I've never thought about. Just know it's impossible. So, good for you, Louisa."

"I sent the application off the end of January. I was hoping to hear right away, so I could tell people. But I didn't hear until March, and then what I found out was … I wasn't selected. Then I was very glad I hadn't told anyone what I'd done. Imagine me, thinking I could be so lucky! Oh well, I thought, it wasn't like that was an application for a job with a salary I needed to earn!"

Joan sympathized, "Louisa, how could they! You'd be the best teacher the States have ever seen. But quick, tell me what happened. What changed?"

Louisa explained, " I just had a letter. Someone dropped out of the program and I fit the location that had the opening. They want me to come, even if it is at the last minute."

"And .." Joan's eyes had a wide, questioning look.

Louisa sighed, "Joan, I don't know what to do. What do you think? I have to let them know right away if I'm coming."

Joan was thoughtful for a few minutes and they sat in silence. Then she quietly said, "I assume that Martin figures in this in some way. That's probably why you're here."

Louisa looked at Joan and said, "Joan, you are so kind. Think of how you helped Martin when he was little, taking him into your home like you did. He would be a different man today if his parents had let him continue to spend summers with you and Phil. But his only role model was his workaholic doctor father. And his mother. They made sure they were the only ones in his life he had to please."

Joan said, "I think you've spent so much time thinking about Martin that you haven't been thinking about yourself. You've got a responsible position in the community. When everyone hears that you've been selected to work as a teacher overseas, in America … why, this just adds to your professional reputation. I think this is just what you need to do!"

Louisa shrugged her shoulders, "I might as well. Martin will never miss me."

Joan had a better explanation. "That's just what he needs to do! Miss you! And then when you come back, he'll be ready to sweep you off your feet … "

Louisa laughed, joining in the picture of Martin's response to her return. "And he'll smother me in kisses and buy me the biggest engagement ring ever, and he'll build me a castle way over there, right up above the bay." And Louisa pointed out of Joan's window toward Portwenn.

They both kept laughing as Joan poured more tea. But then they sat quietly again.

Louisa broke the silence. "We have made progress in our relationship. Well, some anyway. He does seem to like my company. But not in any steady way, there's no pattern. And when I'm with him, I'm not always comfortable. You know how he can be, especially around other people. I do a lot of the talking when we're alone, telling him stories about the local people or things that happened in this part of England long ago. He says he remembers you and Phil telling him about pirates and shipwrecks when he was here with you. He liked that and he even read some of the books you two had mentioned. About King Arthur, and Stevenson's Treasure Island and … here I go again. When I get him to talk about himself, which is so rarely, I guess I hang onto every word.. I remember every word he says. And then I think about the words I'd like him to say. Oh, Joan, it really is impossible to think he will ever change …"

Louisa stopped with a catch in her voice, " He … I think he is such a wonderful man in so many ways, and he really doesn't know that. I've tried to help him see there is a caring, softer part of him, but sometimes I think he deliberately acts like he doesn't understand what I'm saying. He wants to frustrate me and keep me at arm's length. He doesn't want any closeness …"

"My dear," Joan felt she had to say this. "Caring and closeness are a very important and special part of a lasting relationship." She paused, but then she went on, " If Martin really wants that for himself, he could not find anyone better to share his life with than you, Louisa. He's a smart man, and maybe he will eventually realize that."

Louise looked at Joan with a wry smile. "We can think that but there's no way to pound it into his head. I'm not in my twenties anymore. How long can I wait? For love, for marriage? And if there are to be children of my own? But heaven knows, I've got plenty of children in my life already, working in education. I love what I do and I am eager to keep learning how to contribute even more to the lives of my students in Portwenn."

Joan smiled and nodded her head. "Louisa, you are wonderful. You could be spending your summer at the beach in Brighton. Or sipping wine in a sidewalk cafe in Paris. Instead, you've found a way to combine your dedication to your work with a vacation. I am happy for you. Martin is your friend and he should be happy for you too."

Louisa said, "I'd better be going. Much to do to finish this school year. I can't thank you enough for giving me your time like this."

Quickly, Joan said, "Anytime."

Louisa smiled and reached out to Joan with open arms to give Joan a hug. "I have to decide if I'll tell Martin first and then confirm it with the International Teacher Exchange Office, or should I accept the offer, and THEN … tell Martin."

Joan gave Louisa an extra hug around her shoulder as she walked her to the door. "Tell him. Soon. You'll know what to do, what to say."

Louisa stepped through the door. "I wish I felt as hopeful about that. It will be a challenge to get it right. I don't want him to think I'm leaving because of him. I mean, I don't want him to think I don't care about him. Oh, how do I know what I think? I just know how I feel and that is not always the same thing!"

Each raised a hand to each other in goodbye. Louisa drove off, hoping and dreading to face Martin to tell him her decision. Maybe he would call her soon and she'd casually invite him for dinner. Or she could call him, even tonight.

She could feel her hesitation and it made her sad that there was such a lack of freedom and ease in how she related to Martin. No, it was his lack of freedom and ease that was the problem. She did not have a problem and she knew how to raise her spirits. Think about the summer adventure that awaited her ... in Millersville, Illinois, USA ... America!

She would call CITE without delay and confirm she would take their summer offer. Her dream of going to America would come true. But was she going to lose out on her dream of a future with the man she loved ... well, she thought she might love? Or was it just a crazy infatuation ...? Yes, that was it. Maybe she just thought she was in love and she must remind herself that love was not part of this relationship with Martin. Yet.


	7. Ch 7 - Challenges - One Down, One to Go

Chapter 7 Challenges – One Down, One To Go

Louisa hummed as she got out a baking dish. She'd quickly come home after work and put an apron on over the blue dress she'd worn to school in the morning. Now she knew she had just a limited amount of time until there was a knock at the door – HIS knock. She'd stopped at the bakery for a light dessert, a fruit tart. Surely he could eat that, right? She'd get the asparagus spears ready after she dealt with the meat for the meal. Martin always enjoyed eating fish, but Louisa had gotten several lamb chops. That was her favorite meat and tonight she wanted to be good to herself. She was nervous, had been all day, in fact.

Last night Martin had called, just to talk. So she had matter-of-factly asked him if he could stop by for dinner the next evening. She didn't ask him what he'd like to eat, as she sometimes did. And she did not say she had something important to tell him. That he would find out soon enough. She did tell him, right before saying goodnight, that he was always welcome for dinner at her home. Did she hear him say a soft "Thank you" right after they'd both said "Good night" almost simultaneously and she'd said "See you tomorrow"? That would have been lovely, and Martin was always a gentleman, but Louisa sensed that he was more reserved lately. Was he feeling unsure about giving her some of his time? He seemed to have pulled back a bit from how often he called or took her for a drive. This would not be an easy evening. A challenge lay ahead and she was not sure how it would go.

She had gotten through her first big challenge several days ago after school. Her request for a quick meeting of the school council had brought everyone to her room except Mrs. Matthews who was visiting her daughter in Brighton. Her announcement that she planned to further her educational experiences by accepting an appointment for the summer to a school in the United States took them by surprise. She'd quickly told them that seeing a bit of America had been something she had wanted to do when she was a young child. This dream had come back when she'd read about the opportunity with the Council for International Teacher Exchange to travel and work overseas during the summer. She hastened to explain that she felt she would learn new ways to approach situations with students that were universal. There was the problem of how to make up class time for students who were absent for one reason or another, due mostly to illness of course. As Louisa said those last words, a picture quickly flashed through her mind of Doctor Martin Ellingham in his most professional pose fixing his eyes on his patient with serious intent to do his best, no matter what the ailment. She added that teachers always were eager for useful ideas to help them do their best to help their students.

Louisa had received congratulations from everyone when it became clear that she had passed a selection process that eliminated a number of people seeking to work with this renowned international organization. Mr. Willard, the chair, closed the meeting as he warmly praised her work in Portwenn and thanked her for the well-run school year that was almost over. He was then free to tell of his part in helping Louisa by writing a letter of recommendation to the Teacher Exchange Council earlier in the spring. Louisa felt elated by their best wishes for her summer adventure in America.

As Louisa set the table, she wondered if she would end the evening with a similar feeling of elation when she and Martin said Good Night to each other? Days were longer now and fresh spring air and sunlight streamed in through the open window in her living room. How quickly time had passed since the cloudy gray days of winter had hung over the village. Although he was not a cheerful soul, she had to admit that spending time with Martin had helped dispel the usual gloom that would sometimes engulf her as she put on a heavier coat, and a scarf and her gloves to dispel the cold during her trudge to school.

There was a knock at the door. Already? She glanced at the clock. Martin was a bit early. Louisa opened the door with a smile on her face as she looked directly into his eyes to greet him. "Martin, hello! I'm not quite ready but that's fine. Please come in. I'll get you a glass of water." She had poured her glass of wine earlier and there it waited, already half empty, on the kitchen counter.

Martin quickly moved a hand from behind his body and produced a bouquet of white daisies. "Hello, Louisa. It is good to see you."

Louisa's smile widened and she leaned over and quickly kissed his check as she took the flowers from him. "How thoughtful! Thank you, Martin. Another sign of spring! The students really don't want to be inside for lessons any longer and I can't blame them."

Martin watched as she brought a vase out from under the sink and arranged the flowers in it. "Please," she said as she gave him the vase and motioned for him to set this lovely centerpiece on the table. She was ready to hand him a glass of water when he turned back to her.

The flowers were unexpected, but a young man's fancy turns to love in the spring time. Wasn't that a saying? Did this signal a change in Martin's feelings? No, he was not young and there was no use letting her thoughts move in that direction. Louisa knew she needed to keep the clarity of her message as it was. Martin could be so agonizingly unpredictable as their relationship had developed, but he would know very shortly that she has not planned to share her summer days with him.

She filled a small basket with rolls, then turned to the stove to check on the chops.


	8. Chapter 8 - One Disaster after Another

Chapter 8 - One Disaster After Another

Martin sat facing Louisa across the table. Louisa had moved the arrangement of daisies to one end of the table after lifting them to her face to get a whiff of any fragrance.

"Martin, daisies last for quite a while. What a lovely choice!"

"Hmm, it was these or some wilting red ones," he answered.

She laughed lightly as she replied, "I'll put one in your buttonhole when you leave for you to take home."

Louisa handed him the platter with the lamb chops. "I hope these will be okay."

I hope what I have to tell you will go okay too, she thought. I like seeing him at my table. Am I doing the right thing? Oh no, stop those thoughts. Your decision has been made. Now get on with it.

She selected a chop in turn. The asparagus looked so green and tender on her plate beside it. She was pleased with her quick work in the kitchen for this meal. Now, tell him now.

"Martin," she said. He had lifted his knife to cut into his chop.

"I'm going to America." She watched as his face jerked up and his eyes sought hers while his knife slipped and knocked the chop off his plate onto the floor.

"America ... why, er when ...?" He could say no more. He sat there staring across the table.

"Martin, I'm going with a teacher exchange program." Louisa rose from her chair and bent down to pick the chop off the floor.

"It really is a privilege to be selected." She saw that he hadn't moved.

"This is something I've wanted to do since I was a child." Louisa carried the chop to the sink and rinsed it with warm water.

There was one more chop on the platter, in case he wanted to eat two tonight. She hesitated a moment, then put the chop in her hand on the platter. Quickly she speared the other and transferred it to Martin's plate. He automatically cut a piece and raised it to his mouth.

"My expenses are paid, so I can afford to do this. With a stipend, I might even come out ahead." She knew this would impress him.

Martin chewed another piece of meat. There was no other reaction.

"I've been assigned to a school in a small community in Illinois. Right in the middle of that big country."

Louisa cut a piece of asparagus, but suddenly she wasn't hungry. She was eager to tell him about her coming adventure. The words tumbled out as she explained how she'd seen the notice about teaching overseas in her education magazine, what she'd had to do to apply, how she had almost forgotten about it until the letter had arrived. This opportunity would increase her teaching experience. She wondered what would be the same and what would she find to be different in an American primary school.

Louisa saw that Martin was eating very mechanically as he listened to her. At least he was being fed at her home, but it didn't look as if he were enjoying the meal. He didn't even know what he was eating, she thought. Oh, why had she rushed the telling of her news.

"Martin ..." she stopped. "Martin, would you like the second chop?"

He nodded. She forced herself to continue eating the asparagus and the chop on her plate while Martin ate the second chop. He had not even noticed it was the one that had been on the floor. That was not like him and normally he would have advised her to throw it away. She was waiting for him to say something, anything. She knew this was not the usual silence that they shared together.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the open window. Then, by Martin's chair, there appeared a black nose surrounded by bushy gray fur with two black eyes peering out from underneath and a wiggly body showing its delight at finding Martin.

Martin found his voice as he leaped up from his chair, "Oh, how did this awful thing get in here!"

Louisa acted quickly too. She grabbed the collar of the dog and pulled him toward the door, as the dog strained to get back to Martin. She was thankful this hadn't happened a few minutes earlier or she would have had two guests eating her lamb chops, one right off the floor.

"Cameron, come." Louisa addressed the dog by its name that he'd gotten from his owner, the old widow Mrs. Quinn, who let her dog out early in the morning and relied on the kindness of strangers to feed him during the day because everyone knew she was getting by on very little. Al Large and others had noticed the great affinity this dog had developed for the GP of Portwenn and they now jokingly called Cameron "Doc Martin's dog," which was probably more in response to Dr. Ellingham's intense dislike of that creature.

"Okay, he's gone." Louisa said as she shut the door. Martin had resumed eating and Louisa returned to her seat at the table. "That dog is very fond of you, Martin. As I recall, he shows up often where you are." She could not contain a smile as she said this. And she found she had a bit more to say. "Martin, I don't blame him. I am very fond of you too."

Martin again paused, this time with an asparagus piece on his fork. His blue eyes blazed into hers, and Louisa felt as if he could see into her soul.

"Louisa, I am NOT fond of that dog. But, I ... ah, I am fond ... fond of you," he quickly finished. Then he ducked his head and popped the asparagus into his mouth. Louisa could see a flush appearing on his face.

Now Louisa did not know what to say. The interruption of their meal by "Martin's dog" had brought forth heartfelt, but perhaps unintentional declarations from each of them. For the moment, it appeared America was forgotten.

Louisa finally answered in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Martin cleared his throat. "The chops were a good choice for tonight's dinner."

"Thank you, Martin. I'm glad your enjoyed them."

Good, a tension had broken, Louisa thought. "To celebrate the end of the school year, I got us a dessert."

Louisa was pleased to see a small smile appear when Martin watched her place the fruit tart on the table.

Louisa cut the tart. "Martin, you've never told me if you've been to America. Have you?"

"Yes, once, back in ... well, about six years ago. To a medical conference in New York City. There was no time to be a tourist. Just seeing all the tall buildings ... truly amazing."

Louisa handed Martin his plate with the dessert and fixed one for herself. "I'm flying direct to Chicago. I've read about the skyscrapers there too."

"What do you expect to gain from this?"

"I want to observe the ways young children are motivated to learn. It is so important that these beginning students have enriching and successful experiences. I'm going to ...

"You're going to a small village, you said. Why didn't you take this opportunity to work in a big city, with disadvantaged children perhaps?"

"Martin, I don't feel comfortable in big cities. Just going overseas will be enough of a change for me to get used to ... how people speak, strange terms for things ... I'll be away from the sea."

"You won't be around ... at all? I had been thinking we could extend our drives further from Portwenn with the weather getting nicer. You grew up in this area and there are things you could show me, teach me right here."

"I know, Martin. But this wasn't a difficult decision when I thought about the goals I have for my life. I am committed to the field of education ... there's so much more for me to learn. And the assignment in America is only for eight weeks."

"America," Martin snorted. "Where some of the people get the very best medical care in the world, and yet others get nothing. I'll take our system over that any day."

"And I'll be able to make a few comparisons about schools, teachers and students to tell you about when I'm back. I'm sure I'll have things to tell the whole village."

Louisa saw Martin close his eyes at her last statement and give a little shudder. She laughed, "I guess that's definitely one way we are different."

Martin stood up and carried his empty plate over to her sink. Louisa stood by the table. He returned to her and took her hands in his. "Louisa, thank you for dinner. You surprised me tonight. I never imagined your leaving Portwenn."

"I think I've surprised myself," Louisa responded. And Martin, you had a surprise of your own for me, she thought. You talked about a feeling. You actually admitted your feelings for me were fond.

"Martin, you were so thoughtful to bring me fond … flowers. Thank you again."

They walked to the door and Martin bent down and kissed her check. "I'll always wish the very best for you, Louisa. I hope you know that."

"Yes, Martin. Thank you for coming. Good night." Her hand reached up and rested on her check where he had kissed her as he walked out the door.

"Good night, Louisa."

It took some time before Louisa fell asleep that night. She had much to ponder. The evening had not started well. She'd rushed the announcement of her trip to Martin, and it seemed to almost shock him. But still, he had brought her flowers. Her cooking had passed the test. But there seemed to be one disaster after another ... first the fallen chop, then the dog. But now in her heart, Louisa felt warmed by this evening together. Gradually, Martin had become more open and spontaneous. He was fond of her. He was thinking of things they would do together during the summer. She had felt so sure in her decision earlier in the evening. But now ... she felt the timing could not be worse. She was going away for two months instead of being around so their relationship could develop into something more. Maybe. Now what would happen.


	9. Ch 9 - Little Children, Big Thoughts

Chapter 9 – Little Children with Big Thoughts

On one of the last days before summer vacation at Portwenn Primary School, Mrs. Shandy, the kindergarten teacher, told the small ones under her care about Louisa's trip. She had a pencil and paper ready to take notes when she asked her students what they thought Miss Glasson would see that was different from Portwenn when she was in the United States of America.

Of course, boisterous Robby was the first one with his hand up. "She'll get sick on the airplane and throw up. That's what my cousin did when his family went to Spain." Everyone began giggling and laughing and it took a few minutes for quiet to return.

"Yes, that can happen," Mrs. Shandy admitted. "But we don't want Miss Glasson to get sick just when she is starting her trip." All the little girls were suddenly serious and shook their heads no, but some of the boys were still twittering.

"Put on your thinking caps. What will be different?"

Now the answers started coming.

Everyone lives in big cities. The cars are bigger and faster. The children have to go to school like we do. I think they like school better because it is not so hard, added another child. The children get to stay up late at night and watch shows on the television. All the children in America have bicycles. And skateboards. And computers. They have different kinds of dogs.

"They have different kinds of fish too," said Tommy, whose father was a fisherman.

"They have different kinds of horses," said Walter, whose family owned two horses.

"And different kinds of rabbits too," said another student.

It was time for a prompt from the teacher. "Let's not just think about animals. What else might Miss Glasson see?"

Hands waved in the air and everyone wanted to talk. Mrs. Shandy thought a good discussion could ensue after each statement, but that would not hold the children's interest right now.

More ideas burst forth. There isn't any ocean in America. There's many big mountains. Some people live in the snow all the time. There is too much snow in America. The houses there are only made of wood because there are so many trees there. All the houses are big in America. Ten million million people live in America.

"There are miles and miles and more miles and miles of highways," said Andrew, stretching out his arms to each side and bumping those sitting next to him.

"Andrew, stop that," Olivia said and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Do they eat fish and chips?" asked Willie, a rather rotund little fellow who was always thinking of food. The class was divided on that one. Half the class put up their hands for yes when Mrs. Shandy asked his question and the others thought the answer was no.

"I think they only like to eat food from America," answered Katherine, the serious thinker in the group.

"People there don't like lemonade," said Anna.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mrs. Shandy.

"Because everyone drinks Coca-Cola," was her reply.

"What do you think, class?" Mrs. Shandy asked.

Robby again, "My mum lets me drink cola."

Yes, probably every night, Mrs. Shandy thought to herself.

"I think the grownups drink beer at their pubs just like here," said Jamie and everyone nodded in agreement.

"The people are very tall, like giants," said Alexander.

"No," said another boy. "Only the ones who play basketball. I watch that on the telly with my dad." That primed more comments about sports.

"The best game in America is called football, but it is not like our way to play football," clever Marshall explained.

Then an argument began. "They don't play rugby in America," claimed one boy.

"Yes, they do," was the reply. Several had agreed on that.

But more students had a differing opinion and answered together very decisively, "No, they don't."

"I do," Robby yelled as he stood up and bolted across the room.

Poor Mrs. Shandy did not know enough about sports in America to settle this disagreement, but she did manage to get Robby settled down in his seat again.

Wise Katherine had the answer. "They can play anything they want to."

"The children in America are lucky because they get to play outside all day long."

Mrs. Shandy heard many long sad sighs after that comment so she reminded the children this week was the end of school and time for summer vacation. Then they would be outside playing on these sunny days too. It was certainly past time for Robby to be held captive in a classroom for days on end, she thought.

Mrs. Shandy brought their talk together to an end by thanking all her students for their good thoughts. She suggested that they could ask Miss Glasson about some of their ideas when they saw her again at school next term. All in all, it had been a very lively discussion.

Louisa laughed with Mrs. Shandy later when she saw the notes that had been written down.

"I still had trouble keeping up with their busy little brains," the kindergarten teacher explained.

Mrs. Shandy was pleased that Louisa agreed that she should share these young insights into life in America at Louisa's farewell party. It was only a few days away.


	10. Chapter 10 - Party Time, Parting Time

Chapter 10 – Party Time, Parting Time

The noise in the pub was almost overwhelming and so were Louisa's emotions. She could not believe all the people who had turned out at this Farewell Party to wish her well before her departure for America. Here were the students who had just finished the school year in Portwenn and also many former students, as delighted to greet Miss Glasson as she was to see them again. Also fellow teachers, friends, neighbors, admirers and those who barely knew her ... all had come to celebrate together. Many thanks were given to Bert Large who had turned his restaurant over to the group who planned the party for this Friday night. They had done an amazing job publicizing this event for a favorite local personality, Miss Louisa Glasson, school headmistress.

Al Large was busy helping his father supervise the trays of tasty morsels coming from the kitchen that were set out on tables. Several women in the village had volunteered their culinary skills to help prepare food for this large gathering. The bar was busy dispensing wine and beer for grownups at a reduced price and there was free punch for the youngsters.

But amid all the hubbub, Louisa noticed there was one person missing. She thought of Martin sitting alone, reading a medical journal or repairing one of his clocks. Was he thinking at all of her tonight? Martin's Aunt Joan told her she'd called her nephew today especially to remind him of Louisa's farewell party. She had pressed him into saying that he would attend and they both knew that Martin liked to keep his word. But they also knew of Martin's dislike of crowds and noise. He was probably waging a war within trying to decide to come down the hill to join everyone. Louisa had talked with Joan earlier tonight and she happily told of the conversations she was having with many folks she had not seen for some time.

After it looked like not one more body could be squeezed into his establishment, Bert shouted out that he had an announcement. His message was passed around so the noise lessened, then ceased. "Tonight we have a short program organized by several of Louisa's … er, Miss Glasson's friends from school. I invite Mrs. Shandy to the front." The kindergarten teacher read the list of the ways her class thought things would be different in the United States of America, getting many chuckles and laughs for the unique ideas her students had expressed. Everyone applauded when she was finished and agreed that the kindergartners in Portwenn were very smart indeed.

The hit of the evening had been two groups of former students who sang back and forth to each other with newly-written lyrics for the song "America." Mr. Roger Fenn had worked in secret with these students at the church after school to practice. First he had shown them the DVD of the musical "West Side Story" so they would be familiar with the original song. These students hadn't known that this story, set in New York City, was based on the play "Romeo and Juliet" by their own William Shakespeare and this made them more interested than ever in doing a great job. They had fun reworking the lyrics to the tune and Mr. Fenn was pleased with the end product.

Tonight the students were very proud to display their talents in verse and song. Miss Glasson had been a favorite teacher of many of these young people and they considered it an honor to participate in her Farewell Party. They were all happy that she was only going to be gone for the summer. They sang out enthusiastically as Roger Fenn, standing off to the side of these students, led them with small hand movements.

I want to be in America,  
>So much to see in America.<br>Up, up and away to America,  
>Over the Pond to America.<p>

Students for me in America,  
>They will like me in America.<br>I'll do my best in America,  
>No time to rest in America.<p>

We have to stay here in dear Portwenn,  
>Never away from our own Portwenn.<br>You will escape from your Portwenn,  
>Think of us all in dear old Portwenn.<p>

My summer will be in America,  
>No sea for me in America.<br>Sweltering sun in America,  
>Burning my skin in America.<p>

Everything's far in America,  
>Too many cars in America.<br>Everything's new in America.  
>You will be blue in America.<p>

Better come back to dear Portwenn,  
>We're missing you in our own Portwenn.<br>You love it here in your Portwenn,  
>And we love you in good old Portwenn.<p>

You will come back from America,  
>With stuff to unpack from America.<br>We'll welcome you home from America,  
>No more to roam to America.<p>

The students had taken many bows as the large audience, loudly and long, applauded their efforts. Then the students asked their director Mr. Fenn to join them in bowing to everyone. Louisa had blown kisses to the students from where she was standing with several friends toward the middle of the room, and some sent kisses back to her. Everyone had then turned toward Louisa and applauded so she took a few bows also.

Bert Large introduced another part of the program. "I would like to call on our distinguished local councillor Mrs. Townsend for a few words." Mrs. Townsend, wearing a mint green suit with matching colored hat, waved her hand across the crowd at Louisa and said, "My dear Louisa, we are all going to miss seeing you and your perky ponytail around the village this summer. But you are leaving with all our very best wishes for fun and excitement on your adventure. We salute you for your bravery and your desire to learn from American teachers. We will be eager to hear all about your trip and our students will benefit from the knowledge you gained. Now everyone has chipped in for a few going away gifts. So I invite our special guest to please come forward."

People stepped aside so Louisa could walk past and they saw her face was flushed, but her smile was as big and beautiful as ever. Bert handed her a small package and indicated she should open it. Louisa soon held up a dark eye mask for all to see, but with a quizzical look on her face. Bert helped her out by saying that someone had told him it was difficult to sleep on an airplane, but this should help her get a few quick winks on the long voyage.

Mrs. Townsend had a wrapped gift for her also. Inside was a lovely toiletry kit which contained a manicure set and smaller bottles of shampoo and hand lotion with room for more items Louisa would need on her trip. "Be sure this is packed in your large suitcase so you won't have trouble going through security at the airport," was her reminder to Louisa.

Then the Reverend Reed's church voice boomed out to the large group. "Miss Glasson, we took up a collection to help you as you go forth to conquer the New World so that you have the means to face whatever may arise. Here are some 'Dollars for Departure and Bucks for Bravery' that I was able to obtain on exchange at a bank in London this past week. We admire this summer undertaking of yours and look forward to a full report upon your return. The best of luck to you." There were approving murmurs as he waved several green American dollars overhead that he had taken out of an envelope that he handed to Louisa.

Louisa turned slowly from side to side as she spoke so that all could feel she was including them in her thanks. "Thank you, thank you, everyone. Frankly, I don't know what else to say. I'm overwhelmed. This is so much more than I expected in every way. I love your children. Working with them in the school every day is my greatest joy. I am leaving for the summer because of your children ... to learn new ways to help them, to find out what teachers in America can teach me. I will miss all of you and lovely Portwenn, especially in the summer time." Louisa paused because there was a sob caught in her throat, then resumed her speech. "I think that's all I have to say. But you people of Portwenn will be with me here," and she placed a hand over her heart. "This isn't goodbye. It's only so long and take good care of each other until I return. Thank you all."

Bert called out, "Three cheers for Louisa. Hip, Hip ..." HOORAY, everyone shouted together. "Hip, Hip ... HOORAY. Hip, hip ... HOORAY" and Louisa thought the last Hooray was the loudest and longest she had ever heard. Now she was finally in tears, and she was again engulfed by the flood of well-wishers pressing toward her.

But as she had turned around thanking everyone, she had caught a glimpse of Martin's profile in the crowded doorway. So he was here after all. Even if she didn't see him any more tonight, she was satisfied. Now she felt her party was complete. It had been a huge success and she was more fully aware that Portwenn was home than she had ever been before in her life.


	11. Chapter 11 - Another Gift

Chapter 11 Another Gift

It was late afternoon and Louisa was resting in her chair in the corner warmed by the sunlight. The school year was finally over for her. The rooms had been empty of students for three days. This morning she had prepared the last of her reports, locked the door to the school and walked home. Friendly greetings followed her like a continuation of the well wishes she had received at her farewell party.

Louisa set down the box of miscellaneous things she had brought with her just inside her door. She would sort though it later tonight. Right now she needed to let her body and mind slowly wind down from the many varied claims on her attention at school that were now finished. Tomorrow she could focus solely on her final preparations for her trip.

She was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep when she was suddenly startled awake by a loud pounding at her door. When she opened it, there stood Martin.

"Are you all right?" he asked as she asked him, "What is the matter?"

She answered him quickly, "Yes, Martin, I am."

He replied, "I tried calling you several times today. So I finished work and came over. But you did not answer my knock, although your neighbor told me you were home when I got out of my car. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Come in, Martin. I'll fix us some tea."

"That's fine, I mean I'm glad you're fine. I have something for you. I'll just get it out of the car."

Louisa put a glass of water on the table for Martin and also set out butter and grape jelly along with several slices of bread. Martin returned with a small bag from 's chemist shop clutched in his fist and he rolled the top of the bag down one more time before he sat at the table. Louisa thought he seemed a bit nervous or unsure about something. As she brought the teapot to the table and poured tea for both of them, she asked, "Martin, is something the matter?"

Martin spread butter, very thinly, on a piece of bread and replied. " Oh … no, no."

Louise spread a large dollop of jelly on hers.

Martin pushed his package toward Louisa as he said, "I … I saw you were getting presents last night, so I got one for you too."

Louisa acted surprised. "Oh Martin, were you at Bert's? Why didn't you come to wish me well like everyone else?"

His face was rather stern as he replied, "I am not like everyone else. There were too many people there. You were having a good time, so I went home."

Louisa felt guilty for being a bit dishonest. "I have to confess. I did see you near the door. It pleased me that you had come. Why should I be surprised that you left again when socializing with the residents of Portwenn is not an activity you choose to do."

"Open the bag. It's for your trip."

Louisa smiled at him and said, "You didn't need to give me anything" as she reached into the bag and pulled out a container. She turned it so she could read the label.

Martin said, "It's Miralax. It's a laxative."

"Yes, Martin, I can see that."

He quickly explained, "Many times when people travel they have trouble with constipation"

Now Louisa had a big smile on her face that turned into a hearty laugh as she said, "Oh, Martin. You should have given this to me last night. All the people would have seen that you properly look after your patients' health in all circumstances." In fact, she could hardly finish her thought, but choked out, " … including when they are on a trip to America."

Martin stood up, turned and quickly walked out of her house. At once Louisa realized an apology was necessary. She ran out the door after Martin and soon caught up with his long strides.

"Martin, Martin, I'm sorry I laughed. It was a bad joke."

Martin kept walking.

"When people are comfortable with each other, they tease each other a bit and laugh together. That's all I was trying to do."

Martin slowed his walk but he did not look at her.

Louisa ran ahead a few steps and stopped right in front of him. As she turned to face him, she said, "Martin, please don't be so upset. I'm sorry. I truly am."

Martin stared over her shoulder and replied. "Louisa, when you leave on Tuesday, I will still drive you to the train station. Please call me when you have decided on the time you wish me to arrive to fetch you."

Louisa held out her hands to him. "Oh Martin. I hate to see you so upset. But think of me too. I've been working such long hours these past few days to finalize everything for the school year. I was just being very relaxed ... and apparently very thoughtless too."

Martin finally looked at her. "Louisa, I think we've seen enough of each other for today. Good evening."

Louisa dropped her hands to her sides. He was hopeless and she was without hope. This man just could not lighten up. And a few days ago, it had seemed promising that there might be something in the future together for them.

"If that's the way you feel, maybe we should just say goodbye right now. I can certainly call a cab to get to the train station."

"There's no need for that. I intend to keep my word."

"Martin, think of what you just said. You mentioned your word. What about my words ... Martin, my words? This is me, the way I am. If you can't understand that my words tonight were said in jest, I am sorry for that. You also say things that hurt. You do not understand how your words can wound and those are not said in jest. So I am sorry for you. You ... you ... No, I shouldn't try to tell you what to think or do. I'm just sorry."

Louisa started walking away from him down the hill. Her thoughts were in a jumble. What had happened to the relief she had expected to be feeling tonight because the school year was successfully completed? Wasn't that accomplishment enough now? At one time or another Martin created every possible emotion in her. She certainly had lost control.

Behind her, she heard him say, "I'm sorry too, Louisa."

His steps grew fainter and then she heard no more.


End file.
